Raising Seekerlets
by RoboticDragon
Summary: Prequel to A Prince of Vos. The sparklinghoods of Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker revealed, and all the mischief, hardship, and life of being a Seeker in a world full of rules and a strict, warrior culture that enables the strong and punishes the weak. Contains rape, slash, strong language, violence, and cute Seekerlets.


**Raising Seekerlets**

 **Author's Note:** _Raising Seekerlets_ is a prequel to _A Prince of Vos_. Please read _A Prince of Vos_ before this fic. Cybertronian reproduction and Seeker culture remains the same as in all my fics. To see my headcanons, please see last "chapter" of _An Attempt to Raise a Sparkling_. All headcanons are written out there from Cybertronian reproduction, Seeker culture, and bios of original and canon characters.

 _Raising Seekerlets_ is filled with cute, baby Seekers being too adorable for words. Foul language, graphic fighting, slash, rape, domestic violence, and abuse also is in this fic.

Please fave, leave reviews, and share!

Cybertronian Units of Time (according to IDW):

Astrosecond ≈ .273 of a second  
Breem ≈ 8.3 minutes  
Cycle ≈ 1 hour 15 minutes  
Decacycle ≈ 3 weeks  
Joor ≈ hour  
Klik ≈ 1.2 minutes  
Megacycle ≈ 93 hours  
Orbital cycle ≈ 1 Earth day  
Orn ≈ 13 days  
Stellar cycle ≈ 7.5 months  
Vorn ≈ 83 years

 **Disclaimer** : The Transformers universe, names, and characters are property of Hasbro.

OCs are created by me for the sole purpose of this story and any names or scenes similar to other fanfics are simply coincidental. Any ideas or names intentionally taken from other fanfics will be noted at the beginning of any chapters to which the occurrence shall take place.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"What do you think of this?"

Skycutter raised an optical ridge as he accepted the bottle of engex from his trinemate. "I like it strong."

"What about this, sexy mechy?" Flare held up another bottle.

"If you want it I'll get you it, but I need something not so… sweet and feminine."

"You're being picky." Turbine grunted.

"No, this is important. I need the right engex or else I'm going to be very sad."

"And cry tears?" Flare perked his wings, giggling.

"All the tears." Skycutter winked at him.

"Okay… How about… Spiced?" Turbine perked his wings.

"Meh. Know what… I think maybe a Nightmare Fuel or a Dagger's Point would suit me…"

"You really want to knock yourself out."

"I'm in a mood to get wasted, frag you two, and then recharge."

"Stressed?"

"I'm always stressed."

"When you frag us, can we take it slow?" Flare perked his wings.

"Like, romance slow or-?"

"Like… Just relaxing and making love. Not for release, but to love on me and remind me you love me, and hugs and kisses and cuddling." Flare smiled sweetly, his wings fluttering.

Skycutter smirked. "Absolutely, my love. I'll be soft and loving with you, and I'll tear Turbine apart."

"Ha! You wish your spike was that big." Turbine remarked.

"Hush." Skycutter playfully shoved at his faceplates as he walked forward, passing the royal guards. "Where is the stronger engex?" He perked his wings as he looked around the engex store, his trinemates staying with him.

"Probably in the back."

"Course what I need is in the back…" Skycutter grunted as he started in that direction. He turned on aisle and immediately stopped, his wings hiking.

His trinemates stopped behind him, as well as the guards, not sure why he was just standing there.

"Um, you alright?" Turbine perked his wings as he gave his trineleader a puzzled look.

"I want her." Skycutter said, not looking away from the Seeker femme who was down the aisle.

His trinemates looked around him, seeing the femme themselves. She was stunning, absolutely divine. Her thin, short frame was colored red, white, and blue, her faceplates were dark, and she had large, red optics. Her wings were large, her hips wide, servos delicate, and a winsome visage with a bright smile.

"She is really hot." Turbine pointed out.

"Yeah, very fine thing." Flare concurred.

"I want to breed her." Skycutter said still staring at her.

"She looks like she'll make strong sparklings." Turbine said.

"She's trined." Flare added when the femme joined two Seeker mechs to go pay for their items.

"Doesn't matter." Skycutter curtly replied.

He watched her leave the store with her trinemates, thinking. "Forget the engex. I've made up my processor."

With that said, he marched out of the store, his trinemates glancing at each other before following with the guard escort. The femme was still outside the store with her trinemates, laughing at something one of them had said. Skycutter, without preamble, approached from behind and grabbed her.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" The femme screamed, dropping the engex bottles she had been holding to grab at his arms.

"Hey, get off her-!" The trineleader immediately went silent when he saw exactly who it was. His wings lowered, swallowing. "Please…" He said softer. "Please, don't, sir. I-I was planning on breeding her very soon. Please, Skycutter… Please, she's my mate. I love her. W-we were going to have a sparkling together."

"Sir, please, don't take her from us." The third trinemate begged, wings low and optics filled with worry and sadness.

"There is no greater honor for a submissive than to be bred by the Alpha." Skycutter grunted, a servo grasping the femme's codpiece. "I'll be breeding her now."

"Please, let me go!" The femme shouted, trying to wrestle free. "Ricochet! Make him let me go!"

"I…. I can't…" The trineleader said slowly, his spark dropping, the worst feeling a trineleader could have filling him. That of being unable to protect and care for their submissives as was their purpose.

"Open, femme." Skycutter growled in her audio receptor, his codpiece sliding open.

"Sir, please, I-I want to be with my trinemates! Please, don't!" The femme hollered, kicking at him now. "PLEASE! DON'T!"

Skycutter didn't listen. He grasped and tore at her codpiece until she finally capitulated and removed it. She screamed when he entered her, and cried as he thrust into her. She never looked away from her trinemates, reaching out for them, begging for them to save her. The Alpha bit her nape and shoulders, claiming her as his, his powerful arms wrapped around her thin waist tightly.

Her trinemates reached out and held her servos as she was raped, giving her what little comfort they could. But they could not intervene. The Alpha had chosen her as his breeding mate, and there was no greater honor.

Skycutter growled through his overload, filling her with his transfluid. She was a bawling mess, coolant pouring from her optics, still clinging to her trinemates' servos.

"You're mine, now." Skycutter whispered in her audio receptor. "I'm taking you home and we're making a sparkling. You'll never see these two again."

"Please, sir, don't!" She pleaded, but he didn't listen.

She wasn't even able to say goodbye before the guards forced her trinemates away, and she was forcibly taken to the palace. Skycutter took her to his room, threw her on his berth, and fragged her, spark bonding with her to spark her.

It wasn't until he had overloaded into her ten times that he finally released her. She was weak, her valve in immense pain, legs wobbly, she painfully made her way to the door, a servo over her pulsating valve. She was softly sobbing now, having cried throughout the entire rape, her vocalizer sore from all her screaming. She wiped at her coolant stained faceplates before reaching to open the door.

"I almost forgot." Skycutter spoke up from where he lied on his berth, his trinemates sitting on either side of him, having watched all he had done to her. "What's your designation?"

The femme slowly looked back, taking a moment before being able to speak. "Moonlight." She weakly answered.

"I like it. Moonlight, Asperitas will escort you to your new quarters. If you have any belongings you wish to bring to your new home, let him know and he'll have them fetched for you." He cradled his helm in his servos, smirking, satisfied sexually, now. "I hope you have our sparkling in you. If not, I'll be interfacing you again tomorrow. And again and again and again until you are sparked. Go rest, my beautiful love. I'll see you in the morning."

Moonlight swallowed, then turned and palmed the door open. She looked up at the large, red Seeker before her.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Asperitas, Captain of the Royal Guard. I'll be taking you to your new living accommodations." He paused. "Would you like to visit the doctor first? If you also desire, I can have one of the other femme breeding mates come… speak to you about the adjustments."

Moonlight slowly nodded her helm, but didn't speak.

Asperitas inclined his helm. "As you wish, ma'am." He held out a servo to her. "You can trust me. I'll never hurt you. And if you need help with him, you can come to me."

"Thank you." She said barely louder than a whisper, taking his servo.

"Never thank me, ma'am. I do it all without the need." He then picked her up bridal style and carried her away.

She clung to him and cried, not looking forward to her new life as the Alpha's breeding mate.

* * *

 **Twelve Stellar Cycles Later:**

"Carrier!" The little femmling giggled as she hobbled over, arms held out.

Moonlight faintly smiled, crouching to receive her daughter in a hug. "Hey, Quickstrike. How is my precious sparkling doing?"

"I want goodies!" She proclaimed, hugging her carrier back.

"Absolutely, my love. Let me ask a guard to retrieve some for you."

"Okay, carrier!"

Moonlight released her youngest and exited the berthroom, Quickstrike holding her servo as she followed. The Seeker femme perked her wings, looking for a patrolling guard or servant, not wanting to order the two guards posted at her door to leave.

"Well, sweetie, I don't see anyone… Maybe we should just go to the energon room ourselves."

"Carry me!"

Moonlight picked up her daughter and kissed her cheekplates. Quickstrike wrapped her arms around her carrier's neck and clung to her. Moonlight walked down the hallway to the hole in the center of the palace. She activated her thrusters and flew down until she came to the floor where the energon was stored. Landing, she then walked down the hallway towards the goodie room.

"Let see… Want the purple ones?"

"Yeah!"

Moonlight dug through the boxes of goodies until she found what she was looking for. She handed it to her daughter, picked her up, and flew back up to the level where her quarters were located.

"Moonlight."

The named Seeker stopped, looking over at who had spoken. "Yes?"

"Skycutter summons you to his quarters. He asked you to leave your creations with someone." The guard informed her, his face hidden behind his battlemask.

Moonlight's wings lowered, knowing that that meant he wanted interface from her if he didn't want the sparklings brought. Otherwise, he would summon her to see his creations or for a show. Going in alone always meant interface.

"Alright… I-I'll be right there. Let me leave Quickstrike with one of her aunts or uncles."

"Would you like me to escort her, ma'am?"

"No… Let me postpone seeing him." She replied softly before walking away.

She took her daughter to another breeding mate's room and left her with Hypersonic and his creations. Anxiously, she departed and headed for the Elite Trine's quarters. She paused outside the door, feeling her spark dropping and coolant stinging her optics. She was going to be used, he'll enjoy it, he may let his trinemates have at her, and she had to pretend to like it, to love him, and allow it all to happen. Her trinemates came to her processor, the ones who she truly loved and they loved her. How she wished Nacreous and Quickstrike was theirs. How much she prayed and desired to be living with them, making love to them again, and they have their little family.

Why did the Alpha have to choose her?

Steeling herself, she palmed open the door and entered.

"Hello, Moonlight." Skycutter smiled, sitting on the edge of his berth, his trinemates lying on it, the three of them having just been cuddling and relaxing.

Moonlight forced a small smile. "Hello, Sky. I-I came as you requested."

"I see that, my love." He held out his servo.

She hesitated, then approached, gingerly placing her delicate servo in his massive one. He gently held her hand, lightly kissing the knuckles after bringing it to his face.

"Sit down." He patted the spot next to him.

She slowly did so, crossing her legs to deter him from reaching for her codpiece. He still held her servo, studying it for a silent moment before looking her in the optics, his orange ones gentle, caring, and excited.

"How are you feeling, my love?"

"Alright." She answered softly, looking away.

"Just alright?" He slightly cocked his helm. "What can I do to make you fantastic? Cake? relaxing bath? Gifts? A flight around the city? Shanix? Name it, my love, and I shall do it. Even if I must change the moons' orbits around Cybertron."

Moonlight shook her helm. "You won't do the one thing I desire most, Skycutter."

His wings lowered some. "Moonlight, you're mine. You no longer belong to… Whatever his designation is."

"Ricochet."

"Yeah, him. You're mine, we have two beautiful creations, and I'm not giving away any of my breeding mates. I took you because I love you, you create strong, healthy creations, you're absolutely stunning, and you have good coding. You belong here with me."

Moonlight swallowed, her coolant tears returning to her optics. She looked down, not wanting to meet his optics. He was silent a bit before lifting her chin so she would look at him. He faintly smiled, his wings perking.

"Hey, gorgeous." He kissed her on the lip plates, but she didn't kiss back. "I have good news for you."

"What?" She softly asked, her wings perking some.

His smile broadened, wings fluttering, excited. "It's been enough time… Let's make another sparkling."

Her wings dropped, and she swallowed. She loved her two creations, but she didn't want to have her creations with him. She wanted Ricochet and Deluge.

Skycutter's smile faded. "Do you not want another one?"

Coolant started to leak from her optics, and she had to swallow before being able to speak. "I-I'll carry your creations… I-I know my place."

"Don't cry, my love. I won't hurt you. I'll be gentle. I promise."

She didn't say anything. Nothing she could say would change his processor. She looked away, wishing she was with her trinemates, happy again, having her creations with them.

"Lie on the berth, my love. On your back. I want to kiss you as we make our third." He nuzzled his olfactory sensor against her cheekplates, wings fluttering.

She bit her lower lip plate, not wanting to do this, but she didn't want to be punished for disobeying. Hesitantly, she did as commanded and lied in the middle of the berth on her back. He crawled over her, his servos soon roving over her body, sending electrical shocks into her transformation seams, pleasuring her. She reached up and pleasured him back, out of habit, not love. He soon had his codpiece open, and she folded away hers. She bit her lip plate as he entered her, then carefully adjusted her legs on his hips so they were both comfortable. He lovingly kissed her lip plates and neck cables as he slowly began to thrust into her. She wrapped her arms around his helm, softly gasping and moaning, not enjoying it, but unable to remain silent. She glanced at the other two in the room, wishing they didn't creepily have to watch all the time.

"I love you, Moonlight. You're mine. You'll always be mine." Skycutter said softly between pants and quiet grunts. "My beautiful Seeker." He continued to whisper endearments to her, never ceasing in his thrusting.

She swallowed, knowing she would always belong to him whether she liked it or not.

* * *

 **One Decacycle Later:**

Moonlight rubbed her faceplates tiredly, exhausted with how often Skycutter interfaced her to try and spark her. It was a long process since Cybertronian reproduction depended on nanites connecting to each other with a strong enough spark bond at the same time. So far, she was not sparked and that meant Skycutter had to keep trying.

Moonlight palmed open the door to her washroom and stopped in front of the waste disposal unit. She began to open up her waste tank when she heard the door to her room open. She vented a tired sigh.

"Quiskstrike, carrier is cleaning out her waste! Give me an astrosecond, my love, and I'll be right out!" She called, knowing a sparkling would not listen to that. They always interrupted their carriers during such private times.

"Not Quickstrike." Skycutter replied as he stood in the doorway.

Her wings lowered. "I'll be right out, Skycutter." She grunted. "Let me finish up."

"I have a meeting. I don't have time to wait."

She narrowed her optics. "You will wait. Let me just have a moment to dispose of my waste. It won't deactivate you to give me a klik to do so."

Skycutter perked his wings, silently watching her for a moment, his optics roving over her frame and stopping on her aft. His spike was ready, and he really didn't want to wait any longer. The massive Seeker marched in, got behind the little femme, and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

" _Seriously_?!" She exclaimed as he started to grope her codpiece. "I am trying to relieve myself!"

"So am I." He lustfully purred into her audio receptor.

"Argh! I hate you!"

"Most do. Open."

"One overload, then get out!" She shrieked, thoroughly done with him.

"Fine, one."

She removed her codpiece and he was inside her instantly. She grasped the sides of the waste disposal unit and leaned over as he started to thrust hard and fast. Despite the smell and odd location choice, Skycutter was enjoying himself, grunting loudly, biting her nape, and humping with everything he had. His wings never ceased fluttering, and he couldn't contain himself.

Moonlight moaned and gasped, clutching the waste disposal unit tightly, furious with him. He grabbed at her breastplates, squeezing and playing with them. She removed her chest plates, forcing the groping things away. He opened his own chestplates, their sparks' energy intertwining and grasping at each other in energy tendrils. Her optics offlined, feeling the faint strands of his being connecting with hers.

Skycutter kept thrusting into her, slowly going harder and faster for a few klicks before finally overloading. Their sparks connected savagely, sending powerful surges of energy through their systems as they spark bonded, and he filled her with his fluids. They cried and growled through their combined overload, riding through the waves of ecstasy and energy surges.

Moonlight gasped when a sharp pain attacked her spark for the briefest of moments before disappearing. She panted, feeling a little weak now. Skycutter panted over her, taking some time to cool down.

"Now, can I clean out my waste tank?" She demanded with a flick of her wings.

Skycutter grunted a snort, but pulled out and folded his plates back over. "I'll see you tonight then." He grunted.

Moonlight watched him depart, standing straight up. She hesitated, then walked before a mirror and looked at her spark. Though she couldn't see anything, she knew he had done something.

* * *

 **Three orbital Cycles Later:**

Moonlight scanned herself with the scanner, her wings lowering some. Her assumption had been confirmed. She was carrying.

She vented a tired sigh, feeling a little relieved that Skycutter couldn't interface with her for the next stellar cycle. She was excited for her third creation, but knowing it was Skycutter's and not Ricochet's was upsetting. She just wanted to be with her trinemates.

The Seeker femme walked out of the washroom, picked up her daughter, placed her on a hip, and walked out of the room. She handed Quickstrike to Ventral, another breeding mate, then headed for the Elite Trine's quarters. She paused outside them, giving herself a moment before palming the door open and entering.

"Hey, Moonlight." Flare greeted, sitting on one of the coaches.

Moonlight regarded him as she approached the Alpha. Her wings lowered in submission, waiting for him to notice her.

"What do you need, my love?" Skycutter inquired in the midst of his thrusting into Hailstorm, one of his other breeding mates.

Hailstorm clutched the back of the couch he was being made to lean over, his chestplates open, also in the process of being sparked. He moaned, occasionally gasping in pain from the brutal thrusts, panting softly as he was taken.

Turbine was over Nova, haven been given permission to interface that breeding mate.

Moonlight swallowed, then held up the scanner so the massive Seeker could see. "I'm sparked."

He studied the scanner for a moment before fluttering his wings, a large smile etching itself over his faceplates. He paused in his humping to pull her closer and give her a one armed hug. "I'm so happy, Moonlight." He kissed her on the lip plates. "Bet you're excited."

"Of course, Sky." She didn't look at him, wishing he had at least pulled out of Hailstorm before hugging her.

"Go see the doctor and get your addictives. You shall be most spoiled, now, my love. Need anything from me?"

"No, sir. Just letting you know. I'm just going to be with my creations. I'm already starting to feel tired from the little one."

"Alright. Go rest, my beautiful Moon. I'll come by later to check on you."

"Yes, sir."

He kissed her on the lip plates before releasing her. She hastily left the room before any of the Elite Trine could say something more to her. The Seeker femme descended down the central hole to where the medical wing was located and picked up some additives and sheet metal before returning to the level where her room was located. She picked up her daughter from Ventral's quarters, and collected Nacreous from playing with some of the other Seekerlets. The Seeker carrier took her two creations to her room and closed the door behind them.

"Please, sit down my little ones." She gestured to the couch.

"Why, carrier?" Quickstrike perked her wings, uncertain what was happening.

"I need to talk to you two about something." She gently said as she pulled up a chair and sat down, facing them on the couch.

"About what?" Nacreous perked his wings, ignoring his little sister who was hugging him.

"Well…" Moonlight laced her delicate digits together as they rested on her lap. "Your sire…" She paused, finally looking up at them. "Carrier is sparked. There's a little sparkling in me. You're getting another full sibling."

"Another? Seriously?" Nacreous replied incredulously. "I already have like a bazillion!"

"You have 128 half siblings."

"That's a slag ton!"

"Your sire is the Alpha. He must have as many offspring as possible." She vented a sigh. "Nacreous, I can't reverse this. I'm having another sparkling. You two are having another full sibling. And we will love the newest member to the family."

"I want a sister!" Quickstrike piped up.

"Maybe that's what carrier has in her. I don't know yet who is in me."

"This sibling better not be annoying or a troublemaker…" Nacreous grunted as he crossed his arms.

"They won't be."

"Says you. She's annoying." Nacreous jabbed a thumb at his sister.

"Am not!" Quickstrike shrieked. "Carrier! Nacreous said I'm annoying!"

"I heard…" Moonlight rubbed over her faceplates. "My loves… This new sibling won't be a troublemaker. They will be very well behaved. I promise."

"I don't believe you." Nacreous grumbled.

"You'll love your sibling."

"Uh huh…"

"That's all I had to tell you. You're dismissed, my little soldiers. Slay your enemies swiftly, and don't drag their corpses home leaking energon."

"Yeah, yeah. Safe winds and glorious kills to you, too, carrier." Nacreous hopped off the couch and headed for the door.

"I wanna kill my enemies!" Quickstrike proclaimed, giggling.

"In time, my love." Moonlight softly replied.

"Off to tear off limbs. Bye." And with that said, Nacreous palmed open the door and walked out of the room.

Moonlight stood, scooped up her daughter, and sat on the berth. She hugged her creation, thinking about her trinemates, her creators, uncles, cousins, and other family she was not allowed to visit or even call. Even though her creations were not with Ricochet, she still wanted to call them all and inform them of her carrying. She wanted to show them all of her creations. She just wanted to be with her family again.

"I love you." She said quietly to her daughter.

"Love you, too, carrier." Quickstrike hugged her, her little wing stubs wiggling in an attempt to flutter.

Moonlight held her close, looking out the window, wishing to be free once again.

* * *

Moonlight tugged at the collar that Skycutter had just placed around her neck. It wasn't uncomfortable, just annoying that she had to wear it. The Alpha was now helping put the rest of her breeding mate garment on, showing who she belonged to.

"That better?" He perked his wings.

She bit her lower lip plate, studying herself in the large mirror before her. "Yes. Thank you, Sky. I was having trouble reaching my wings." She said it softly.

He smiled. "No problem, my love." He kissed her cheekplates, then kissed Galaxy who was standing beside them, also wearing her breeding mate garb. "You all are so beautiful."

Moonlight glanced at the other five breeding mates who were dressed, polished, and clean. They were about to be brought out onto the stage to be shown off to the gathered crowd as Skycutter announced their carryings. He did this every time he sparked his breeding mates, making sure everyone was aware of when a breeding mate or trinemate was sparked, and when the creation was due.

Moonstar placed a servo over her abdomen, just over the gestation tank. The little one was now a decacycle along, and she had seen an ultrasound of them. Very tiny, the limbs barely forming, but there none-the-less. The little one's optics were present, organs forming, and almost complete. The sparkling would soon be at the point of simply growing larger, with fully formed digits, peds, wings, and everything else. And in three decacycles she would be finding out the gender.

"Ready, my loves?"

Moonlight adjusted her tiara on her helm before leaving with the other breeding mates. They were soon corralled by Asperitas and a few guards, led to the stage, and made to wait behind it. Hypersonic held Moonlight's servo, silently giving her support. He had always been there to hold her and listen to her cry ever since she had been taken. They were close friends now, and he was very protective of her.

"Wanna make any bets of what you have?" He warmly smiled at her.

Moonlight contemplated for a moment before replying. "Femmling… One."

"I think I have a mechling. And I bet I'm going to have twins. Spark has been feeling funny and usually that's a sign because it's getting ready to split."

"Well, that better happen soon. Haven't been sparked that long."

"Y-yeah…" He paused, then pecked a kiss to her lip plates, surprising her. She just looked at him, her optics a little wide, not sure what to do. He leaned closer before continuing. "We can love each other so long as we don't reproduce." He paused. "Think we could do that?"

She bit her lower lip plate, hesitating before answering him. "Let me think about it."

"Of course. Take your time. It will be a while before we… We could do anything."

"I kind of-"

"Time to get out there." Asperitas grunted, pounding the end of his spear against the ground to ensure he got their attention. "Single file. Tessen, take the end since this is your first time. Move out."

Moonlight followed Hypersonic with the other sparked breeding mates onto the stage. They filed behind Skycutter and his trinemates, neatly standing in a line and at attention. Skycutter was speaking to the crowd of Seekers, his trinemates in formation behind him.

"With that being said… I have good news, my Seekers." Skycutter smiled, his vocalizer amplified on speakers so all could hear. "I have sparked six of my breeding mates. They are all carrying my creations, from nine orbital cycles to three decacycles along." He turned and gestured his servo to each one as he named them. "Tessen, sixteen orbital cycles. Phantom, one decacycle. Cinder, three decacycles, Razorwing, an orn. Moonlight, one decacycle, and Hypersonic, nine orbital cycles." He then turned to Flare, taking his chin and kissing him on the lip plates. Flare fluttered his wings, relaxing and hugging his trineleader back. "And lastly… My love of my life, Flare, is carrying another daughter. He is four decacycles along, and we are designating this one Daybreak."

The crowd cheered, congratulated, and applauded their Alpha. Moonlight anxiously watched the Elite Trine, hating being on this stage. She knew her trinemates and family were amongst the crowd. How she wished she could run off it and find them. How it must hurt them to know she was so close to them, but unreachable, and how she carried the sparkling of someone she didn't love.

But there was no greater honor.

* * *

"Huuuurrrrkk!" Moonlight retched before purging the contents of her fuel tank into the waste disposal unit. She clung to the sides of it, feeling absolutely miserable. She was only two decacycles along, but this carrying was making her far sicker than the last two had.

She dry heaved, trying to calm down her systems and not lose anymore energon. But, she vomited once again.

"Carrier?" Quickstrike worriedly spoke from the doorway, her wings drooping. "Are you alright?"

Moonlight wiped at her lip plates with the back of a servo. "I'm fine, sweetspark. The sparkling just is… Just is making carrier a little queasy."

"Sounds more than 'a little.'"

Moonlight looked up at her. "Morning sickness. This is what happens when you carry."

"I never want to carry then."

"You are very wise." Moonlight groaned, feeling sick again.

* * *

Moonlight sat on a step of the dais in the throne room, Quickstrike on her lap. Other breeding mates were all around also sitting on the steps, while Skycutter sat on his throne, Flare on his lap, and Turbine sitting on an arm of the throne. They were watching a performance, a theater play that had been specially arranged and set up for the Alpha. The ruler of Vos never needed to leave their palace to get the entertainment that others had to go to a theater or other location to view.

It was the middle of the play, about a joor into it when Moonlight felt her fuel tank churning. She gently picked up Quickstrike and placed her on Hypersonic's lap, who was sitting by her.

"I'll be back." She whispered to him before discreetly getting up and walking behind the support pillars. The femme walked down the long hall and out the door. She stood outside the door, the guards watching her to ensure she was alright. She paced some, trying to settle her fuel tank, jingling with every movement she made from her breeding mate garb she wore.

"Ma'am?"

She looked up at Asperitas who had followed her out. "I'm fine." She quietly spoke.

The Captain of the Guard folded away his mask so she could see his face entirely. "Do you need to see the doctor? Wish to retire to your quarters?"

She shook her helm. "Just need a moment. The sparkling just is… Being active." She leaned against the wall, a servo over her abdominal plates.

Asperitas perked his wings. "Perhaps you should rest, ma'am. Recharge for a bit. I'll inform Skycutter you aren't feeling well."

"I'll live."

"I know you will, ma'am. That is not my concern. I worry about your quality of living."

Moonlight faintly smiled. "How come no one has trined you yet?"

He sheepishly smiled. "Busy with my job protecting the royal family."

Moonlight didn't speak immediately. "Maybe I should get some recharge. Mind carrying me?"

"Not at all, ma'am." He subspaced his spear.

She held up her arms, and he picked her up bridal style. The femme wrapped her arms around him as he carried her away to her quarters.

* * *

Moonlight lied on a medberth as the doctor set up the ultrasound. Skycutter was there with his trinemates. Flare was due any orbital cycle, and Skycutter refused to let him out of his sight. But, the Alpha had other creations on the way he was eager to meet.

"And there is your sparkling!" The doctor announced when the ultrasound image appeared on the screen.

Moonlight fluttered her wings, seeing how much larger her creation had become since last doing this.

"Mech or femme?" Skycutter inquired, holding Moonlight's servo.

"One second… And… A mechling. Congrats." He smiled.

"A little mechling." Skycutter kissed her lip plates. "Think you can handle that?" He smiled.

She smiled back at him. "Absolutely. Now, I can start thinking of designations for our son."

"Make them fearsome."

"They're going to be cute."

"Fearsome cute?"

"Absolutely."

He smirked before giving her a lingering kiss on the lip plates. "I look forward to hearing the suggestions. And to seeing our newest son."

"I do as well, Sky."

* * *

Moonlight lied on her side, resting, feeling very hot, her back strut hurting, and her peds sore. The sparkling was due any orbital cycle now, she was having contractions more often, and she still hadn't thought of a designation. She wanted something celestial, like her designation, but wasn't sure what words to put together. She liked the designation Night Raven, or Skystriker. Nacreous suggested Hellscream. She was pretty sure she wanted maybe the word "moon" or "star" in there. Maybe even "sun." Perhaps designate him after the weather like Nacreous or something.

The Seeker femme felt pain in her lower body, pressure causing it. Her waste tank must be full and the sparkling was putting pressure on it, creating that discomfort. She slowly got up, a delicate servo on her abdominal plates as she walked towards the washroom. She entered and stood before the waste disposal unit. Normally, Cybertronians clean out their waste tank standing, but her spinal strut and peds were hurting too much. She turned around and carefully sat down, then commanded the panel open. As she started to clean herself out, the pressure wasn't diminishing. No, it was growing. And she didn't have that much waste anyway, so it wouldn't be enough to cause pressure…

Her optics widened as she gasped in pain, realizing what was happening. Her sparkling was coming.

She closed her panel, grasped the tub beside her and the wall, and with much difficulty stood up. The pain was growing worse, and she felt the sparkling moving, her spark burning from the sparkling's spark separating, and her body preparing to expel her son.

"GUARDS!" She screamed, clutching her abdomen as she hastily made her way to the door.

It was immediately opened and the guards positioned outside her quarters rushed in.

"What is it, ma'am?" They quickly inquired, beside her right away.

"Take me to the doctor and call Skycutter. I'm in labor."

"As you command." One guard said before picking her up bridal style and trotting out with her. The other guard followed, comming to inform the Alpha.

Moonlight was placed on a medberth, her creations came to be with her a while later. Her sparkling was not in a hurry to come out, not yet, which was good because the sire was running late. Skycutter had gone out for a flight with his trine, and now was racing back to the palace.

"How's she doing?" The Alpha demanded when he finally arrived.

"She's doing well. The sparkling is just beginning to leave the gestation tank." The doctor informed.

"Hey, gorgeous." Skycutter smiled, pulling up a chair and sitting beside her. "How you feel?"

"I'm in labor. How you think I feel?" She snapped, glaring at him.

"Love you." He fluttered his wings, kissing her.

Flare sat down, holding his tiny sparkling as Turbine sat beside him. Moonlight offlined her optics, imagining Ricochet being the one holding her servo right now and that Deluge was in the room with his own creation making those little sparkling sounds. She swallowed, wishing this creation was Ricochet's.

"The sparkling is starting to move."

She felt it. She felt a lot. She gasped, optics onlining, her son moving inside of her, trying to get out. Her legs were put on the stirrups, she squeezed Skycutter's servo, her cooling fans whirled louder as her systems began to heat up, and pants escaped her intakes.

She cried out, clawing at whatever her servos were grasping. She writhed, she glared at the ceiling, she listened to the doctor's commands and obeyed. She felt her son. She could feel him nearing the exit. Nearing freedom from his carrier's gestation tank.

She screamed, she pushed, she begged for it to end, she cried until finally.

"He's out!"

Her wings perked, the pressure gone, the lingering pain soreness now. And then she heard him. She quickly sat up, pulling her legs off the supports to see the doctor holding the smallest sparkling, gestation tank fluid dripping off his little body, his limbs flaying and kicking, and the loudest screams escaping his tiny vocalizer.

He was beautiful.

Moonlight watched as the doctor handed her son to the nurse. She never looked away as the nurse carefully placed the sparkling in a sink of warm water and began to wash him clean, keeping his helm always above the water, and letting him stay curled in the fetal position still.

The sparkling kept crying, screaming, reaching out to find his carrier. The nurse dried him from the water and remaining fluids, bundled him in a blanket, then handed him back to his carrier.

Moonlight reached out and took her son, holding him against her chestplates. He was still crying, but calming down some now since someone was holding him.

"Hey, my little love." She said tiredly, lovingly, smiling at him.

He instantly recognized her vocalizer and went silent. Tiny, miniscule digits clasped onto her breastplates as he settled down for a nap, exhausted from the effort of birth. Moonlight kissed his brow, and the faintest of smiles appeared momentarily on his little faceplates.

"He's beautiful." Skycutter kissed her, holding her close as he watched their son.

"Yeah… Absolutely precious." Her smile grew, so proud of the little one she had made inside her. Her precious, perfect, little son now finally out so she could hold him in her arms.

"What are you going to designate him?"

"I… am not sure…"

"He really was screaming there. Never seen a sparkling cry that much right after birth."

"Yeah, he certainly was loud."

"He gets it from you, not me." Skycutter kissed her.

"Mhmm." She kissed the Alpha back. "Get our other creations."

"Turbine, fetch Nacreous and Quickstrike."

Turbine inclined his helm before getting up and doing so. The two younglings soon ran inside and over to their creators. They climbed onto the medberth, snuggling against their carrier to see their new brother.

"He looks weird." Quickstrike gave the little one a face.

"He just came out of me. Everyone looks weird when first out of their carrier." Moonlight apprised.

"Yeah, you looked pretty ugly yourself." Nacreous retorted.

"Hey!"

"Don't." Skycutter said firmly, his wings hiking.

The younglings quickly went silent, not wanting to piss off their giant sire.

"So, what are you calling him?" Nacreous asked.

Moonlight studied the little Seekerlet she held, trying to figure out what his personality might be so she could give him an appropriate designation. "I'm not sure yet… But I'll figure it out."

* * *

The newly emerge lied on his back, online, little limbs twitching, and softly whimpering as the nurse examined him. Moonlight stood beside the table her son was on, Nacreous and Quickstrike were watching, curious about their new, sparkling brother.

The nurse lifted up his little arms, then placed a digit in his tiny mouth to check if everything had formed properly. The sparkling bit the nurse, but it wasn't painful since he still didn't have denta nor was strong enough to put much pressure.

"Already feisty." The nurse smiled, then moving on the check the sparkling's genitalia and legs.

"He's a little warrior." Moonlight smiled, placing her servo on her youngest's helm.

"Everything looks good." He then checked the sparkling's temperature by inserting the thermometer into the sparkling's waste port.

"Why are you doing that?" Quickstrike inquired as the sparkling cried, not liking such a rude procedure.

"Checking temperature." The nurse explained as he removed the thermometer. "That's all good." He then took the sparkling's peds and pressed them on the surface of a tablet, getting the imprints of them.

"So… He won't die?" Nacreous inquired.

The nurse snorted a snicker. "No, he won't. He's in perfect health. Weight is good, everything is well formed, no dents or cuts, and the plating is hardened." He took a blanket and started to wrap up the sparkling tightly in it. "This one is ready to go home and gets lots of love and fuel."

"Thank you." Moonlight took the proffered sparkling, bundled up snuggly in his blanket. "Let's go back, my loves." She said softly to her other two.

The femme led her creations away, Skycutter having left after the sparkling had began his checkup. The Alpha had work to see to and other breeding mates to attend to. He didn't have time to stay with his creations and their carrier to love on them as a sire should. No, he was busy and there were many under his protective wings he had to care for.

Moonlight swallowed, wishing so much to be with her trine, to have Ricochet hold her, be there to protect and care for her as she and Deluge raised his creations, and never be recharging alone. She only ever recharged with Skycutter if he ordered it, and he didn't always hold her. No, Flare was his one to hold firmly, possessively at night and cuddle with. The other breeding mates might as well not exist.

She put in her code and entered her room, her older two hopping onto the berth without preamble. The exhausted femme lied on her berth, pushing the other two aside so she could get comfortable. She set her youngest on the berth beside her, studying his miniscule faceplates. He had fallen into recharge, his little mouth open, and limbs twitching as he dreamed.

Moonlight faintly smiled at him, so proud of her newest son. Proud of all her creations. Their sire may not be the mech she loved, but they were still hers, and she would always love them and protect them with her last spark pulse. Her beautiful, perfect creations. Just thinking about them flooded her spark with joy, love, and pride.

"I love you, my little one." She said softly to the sparkling, her other two starting to settle down for the night. "So loud with your little screams…" She thought, studying him silently. "You're smart. I can tell already. You know your carrier and siblings already… You are brave… A bright little Seekerlet… My bright star…. A screaming star." She smiled at him, her wings perking some when it came to her. "A screaming star… Screaming star…" She said softer as she thought some more. "Starscream." She finally whispered after a klik of musing. "Seeker Starscream of Vos, son of Alpha Seeker Skycutter of Vos, and Seeker Moonlight of Vos…." She pressed her brow against his. "Welcome to the world, Starscream. You're going to do amazing things. I know it. A carrier knows."

The smallest of smiles tugged at Starscream's lip plates when his carrier kissed his cheekplates. The tiny Seekerlet curled into his carrier's chestplates, so cute and adorable. Unbeknownst to anyone that this very small Seekerlet, this innocent and helpless newly emerge, would become one of the most feared, hated, brutal, and powerful Cybertronians to ever live. And that he would one orbital cycle rule the Seekers, never lose to a challenger, and do things no Alpha had ever come close to doing, breaking records, leading the Seekers longer than any predecessor, and getting them through the darkest war of Cybertronian, of the universe's history.

The Seeker who would change the galaxy had arrived.

* * *

 **What is this? Is this a prequel to _A Prince of Vos_ about baby Starscream? Why yes. Yes, it is!**

 **I kind of wanted to do more baby Starscream... I know, I should be working on Screaming Silent. Well... I started it. Halfway done with first chapter. I'll keep working...**

 **I started this off with the Elite Trine in a booze store because my second job is a liquor store. I don't drink but I sell it! XD**

 **Skycutter didn't even bother to learn her name until after he had his way with her... That's not true love... Just being a rapist.**

 **Many women mistake their labor pains for needing to go shit. Seeing how Starscream is a shit, no wonder his mother thought this with him. :P Her being conceived with him and going into labor over the "toilet" was said in _A Prince of Vos_.**

 **Moonlight said this new baby would be "very well behaved." The ultimate of foreshadowing. XD**

 **Night Raven is what Cobra Commander called Starscream in a GI Joe/Transformers comic series where Cobra took control of Starscream and made him his personal jet. Good choice. And Hellscream is a name Starscream is called in a Japanese continuity. Did you know Starscream's original name was Ulchtar? Yeah... Aren't we glad that didn't make the cut! Thundercracker was originally named Starscream due to his sonic boom ability, but after that name was given to Starscream, Thundercracker then got his new name that stayed. So, some TF history lesson there for you!**

 **As always, my headcanons for Cybertronian reproduction and Seeker culture is the same and can be read in the final "chapter" of _An Attempt to Raise a Sparkling_.**

 **Ugh... My life sucks... Working 3 jobs now... Teaching art lessons and private art lessons, and then the job at the liquor store 3 days each week. Wish I had more art teaching jobs. :/**

 **Please, follow me on my deviantART, Ga-Maleven on deviantART! And fave, leave comments, draw me fan art, go vegan, and hug puppies! :D**


End file.
